This proposal is for renewal of the University of Illinois at Chicago Cancer Center's (UIC-CC) R25T Cancer Education and Career Development Program (CECDP) for years 16-20. Dr. Richard Warnecke retired from UIC effective 12/31/06. Dr. Manfredi retired in March. Dr. Warnecke will continue as Director through years 15 and 16 as will Dr. Manfredi to allow for continuity in the transfer of leadership of the CPHHD to Drs. Faith Davis (Epidemiology) and Usha Menon (Nursing) in year 17. During years 16-20, we will average three predoctoral and three postdoctoral fellows annually. We will intentionally recruit fellows from programs in basic science to enhance the transdisciplinary focus of the program. We have also reorganized the core curriculum to be more consistent with the transdisciplinary research framework outlined in the NIH Roadmap. Our aims combine a flexible core curriculum and hands-on research experience directed by multidisciplinary mentoring teams. The aims provide: 1) an understanding of the biological, social, and policy issues relevant to cancer control and prevention. 2) Common vocabulary understood by investigators in clinical, basic, behavioral and population science through our core curriculum. 3) Help for each fellow to acquire in-depth and more complex understanding of a specific area of cancer control and prevention research through participation as a member of a multidisciplinary research team. 4) Competency in research methods and design for enable development of an independent, yet multidisciplinary, research proposal. 5) Encourage professional development and experience (grant writing, paper writing, giving and reviewing presentations, and training in the responsible conduct of research). We will focus recruitment on the colleges of medicine, pharmacy, dentistry, human nutrition, public health and nursing where there are strong cancer research programs. The CPHHD is located in the Institute for Health Research and Policy were there are strong, interdisciplinary population-based, behavioral and policy research projects in youth tobacco control, human nutrition and energy balance, population health and health disparities, prevention research, early detection, and survivorship and continuing care. Thirteen fellows entered the program in years 11-15. Two predoctoral fellows are in postdoctoral programs in cancer research. One withdrew for financial reasons due to personal issues but remains in a Ph.D. program. Two remain in the program. Four postdoctoral fellows completed the program and moved into tenure track faculty-research positions. The fifth postdoctoral fellow has had funding from the State of Illinois, NIDCR, and the Illinois Division of the American Cancer Society to continue his work in the Center for Population Health and Health Disparities on oral cancer disparities among African American men.